You Were Always Right Beside Me
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan have a little heart to heart after their parents split up. Slight Troypay and Ryella.


**A/N: **This is the result of the plot bunnies attacking me again. At 11:42 at night… I listen to my Ipod before I go to sleep and when Bop to the Top came on, I was just inspired to write a bit of Ryan and Sharpay sibling fluff, and I had to get it written down before I forgot it all by morning. There are a few hints of Troypay and Ryella in here, but not very much, and not the focus of the story. Critique is welcome, enjoy, and all that jazz.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

Ryan quietly unlocked the door to the house and walked inside, trying to make as little noise as possible. He hadn't meant to stay out with Gabriella so long, though judging the way most of the lights were turned out, their mother probably wasn't home anyway. He couldn't help sighing in annoyance, before noticing Sharpay asleep on top of her open math book on the couch. A bit of a smirk crossed his face. He'd never seen her study harder than when Troy expressed even the slightest disappointment in her for failing a math test. Those were the days that Sharpay would pull all-nighters studying, doing everything in her power to make sure Troy wouldn't cancel a date so she'd have more time to study.

Ryan closed the door softly behind him and walked halfway up the stairs to peek into the room down the hall.

Just as he thought, no one was home. There was no telling where their mother might be at the moment, but the two had gotten used to coming home to an empty house. Going back and forth between their mother's house and their father's house was beginning to seem more and more like a waste of time considering they seemed to never see either of them.

The only thing Ryan minded about this was that he'd taken it upon himself to take care of everything when either parent was gone. Even if he was only a few minutes older than Sharpay, he felt like he had to play the "older brother" to her. She was a very strong-willed person, very used to taking the lead, and people often viewed her as the stronger of the twins. But it seemed that once that last bell rang and school was finally over for the day, Sharpay needed a break from all that. Ryan was happy to oblige to this, but he couldn't help wondering why _he_ was doing this and not their parents.

Ryan dropped his bag from his shoulder and walked quietly over to the couch. Being careful not to scare her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Shar?" he whispered. "Sharpay? Come on, wake up…"

Sharpay finally opened her eyes and lifted her head from her arms. Ryan was a bit surprised to see her eyes were red and puffy, as though she'd been crying before she fell asleep. She groaned in annoyance at being woken up and quickly tried to wipe away the smeared mascara under her eyes.

"Sharpay? What happened? Why were you crying?" Sharpay waved her hand dismissively, sensing the growing worry in his voice.

"It's nothing," she said quietly. Ryan didn't seem satisfied with this answer, so she sighed and went on. "Dad was by here earlier today. He and mom were fighting again." She shook her head and focused her attention onto her math book, pretending to read it for a moment or two. Ryan wanted nothing more than to just let out a good, long cry right along with her, though that annoying voice in the back of his head warned him again that taking care of Sharpay was more important right now.

"Well…" he began, hoping there was no emotion evident in his voice, "It's late. Close your book, go upstairs and clean your makeup off, and I'll… be up in a second to check on you." Ryan hesitated before finishing his sentence, realizing that his words were beginning to sound more like he was a parent speaking to a child. He thought it was important that Sharpay knew someone cared, however. To his surprise, she nodded and walked up the stairs without question. Something about their parents must have _really_ taken a toll on Sharpay, he thought. Taking orders from _anyone_ wasn't like Sharpay, let alone from her own brother, whom she could rope into doing almost anything.

Ryan sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall, letting everything sink in. Why were their parents doing this to them? They seemed so wrapped up in arguing lately that Sharpay and Ryan felt they might as well be on their own. Not that Ryan minded watching out for his sister, but they were still only juniors in high school after all. It felt _much_ too soon to start taking on the weight of the world.

A few minutes later, Ryan walked up the stairs and knocked quietly on Sharpay's door. He stepped in at the sound of a feeble "come in".

There was an awkward silence between the two siblings before Sharpay finally looked up at him pitifully.

"How do you do it?" she asked quietly. Ryan was a bit taken aback. What did she mean?

"How do I do… what?" he asked. Sharpay shook her head.

"You know… this whole thing with mom and dad… They're always fighting and we're always caught in the middle. I'm ready to snap and you've been fine the entire time. How do you do it?"

Ryan didn't quite know how to answer that. It didn't seem right to admit he was only trying to be strong for her, but it also didn't seem right to lie to her when she was so upset.

"I… don't know," was all he could think to say. Thankfully, Sharpay seemed to accept this and stared forward again.

"I wish I could help you take care of things around here," she muttered. "But I'm not as good at coping with their arguing as you are." Ryan opened his mouth to respond, but Sharpay began speaking again. "A bunch of kids were whispering the hallway today, you know…"

Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion; _that_ certainly came out of nowhere.

"Apparently a rumor's going around that me and Troy… Well… did a bit more than studying last night." She wiped her eyes and her expression became angry. "I want to let it go. Every time someone starts a rumor or calls me a bitch or the Ice Queen… I don't want to react." She looked up at him again. "And then for some reason my mind goes right to mom and dad's divorce. And I can't help getting angry, yelling back, or even shoving back…" Sharpay lowered her head as a few more tears began to fall.

Ryan felt a little tense just standing there and watching her, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what to say. Everything she was saying wastrue after all, for _both_ of them. All he could think to do was sit down next to her and pat her shoulder. The answer seemed to come to him out of nowhere when she snuggled into his shoulder.

"You wanna know how I do it?" he finally spoke up. Sharpay sniffled a bit and nodded, her face still buried in his shoulder. "I've got my best friend beside me 24/7, and that's all I need." Sharpay let out a small giggle.

"That's the corniest thing you've ever said, Ryan." She looked up at him with a playful smile. Ryan returned the smile, but continued on.

"I'm serious. Every time there's a new production coming up at school and we're onstage singing and dancing together, you make me forget about almost anything that's bothering me. Honestly, how many siblings can you say actually get to share the same passion with each other?"

Sharpay felt a small smile creeping up on her again. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered why she hadn't thought of this method of coping on her own. She wanted to thank him, but words seemed to be failing her. She sighed before responding.

"Listen Ry… I know everyone thinks that I'd ditch you in a second and go solo if it were possible, but…" she paused for a moment. "I wouldn't rather have anyone else onstage with me." Ryan poked her arm playfully.

"Now _you're_ getting corny on me," he told her. Sharpay smiled again and wiped her eyes.

"Ryan, you've been acting like the older sibling and taking care of everything since the split-up…" She paused for a moment, searching for the perfect word. "Why?" Ryan gave a small shrug.

"It's what family does for each other, isn't it?" Sharpay's smile widened and she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Ryan." she said quietly. Ryan patted her back.

"No problem." Sharpay sat up and wiped her eyes again.

"But if you tell _anyone_ at school about this, I _will_ murder you," she added. Ryan, still smiling, rolled his eyes and stood up to leave her room.

"Love you too, sis," was all he said before turning out the light and closing the door behind him.


End file.
